


购物日

by chrisy



Series: 双子∣∣无营养搞笑向短打 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisy/pseuds/chrisy
Summary: 无脑智障喜剧向，极烂，1k短打，现代au，devilkid小屁孩双子，自带ooc下次乖乖写青少年存在感问题😿是没赶上的生贺





	购物日

**Author's Note:**

> 无脑智障喜剧向，极烂，1k短打，现代au，devilkid小屁孩双子，自带ooc
> 
> 下次乖乖写青少年存在感问题😿
> 
> 是没赶上的生贺

在莫莉和亚瑟生下他们第四个和第五个孩子的时候，他们突然意识到了这个问题。

 

设想一下，你家有九口人，七个孩子，平均一个多月就要过一次生日。于是这变成了任务，一个生日被过完后可以喘口气，紧接着你马上得想着送给下一个什么礼物，因为在那个日子前余下的购物日没那么多，然后你需要把礼物拿好去结账藏起来，一系列操作行云流水不能有丝毫差池，因为如果缺乏技巧，你就会被看到，礼物被发现，就不是惊喜了。

 

所以一开始，韦斯莱夫妇的应对方法是这样的：

1.到达目的地后，亚瑟假装有工作上的电话（或者其他借口）留在车上。

2.莫莉会带着孩子们去二楼买各种购物单上的食物，顺便挑拣一些打折的水果，这能花费很久。她会让帕西和比尔看好双胞胎确保他们不乱跑，查理则负责推购物车，车里坐着罗恩和金妮宝宝。

3.与此同时，亚瑟会尽快跑去三楼的书籍区和四楼的玩具区买好东西，当层结账，用卷筒纸在礼物外面裹上一层，飞快绕道跑下楼去车库，把东西藏在驾驶座下面压好。

 

他们这样干了几年，有几次亚瑟发誓比尔看到了，不过好在就算他看到了也什么都没说，还会在收到礼物的时候装出惊讶的样子。后来被问及，（因为比尔现在十六岁了，所以这是很“负责”的“大人间的对话”，）他说，“我九岁的时候就知道了啊。”以及“我会故意去看我的礼物。”不过鉴于比尔已经退出了购物日活动，所以，依然，行云流水，毫无差池。

 

除非，呃，比如现在这种情况。

 

现在，此时此刻，亚瑟抱着裹成木乃伊的几本书和一个娃娃，正要踩下下行楼梯的最后一步，他看到了，双胞胎，一个靠在车门边上，一个坐在车盖上。在亚瑟绝对永远不会承认的，脑子里一闪而过的黑暗思想泡泡里，他把他们看成了传说里的黑瞳恶魔小孩，会敲你的车窗要求进去，虽然这种故事都没什么结局。在这个想法下，亚瑟的腿颠了一下，卷筒纸滚了出去，铺出来一条细轨，直直通向自己的车。

 

坐车盖上的跳了下来，帮亚瑟捡起纸，塞回他手里一叠东西上面。

 

“所以。”（洋洋得意邀功的不要脸小屁孩的样子，脑补一下。）

 

“所以——你们把帕西怎么了？”亚瑟开始努力从裤子口袋里掏钥匙。

 

断了截眉毛的那个，弗雷德，先开口了：“我们给他下药了。”

 

“……”亚瑟继续掏钥匙。

 

头发更翘的那个，乔治，改口，“我们说我们要去上厕所，让他在外面等，因为他一定不想被臭到——”

 

“哈，被臭到！然后我们从排风管爬了出来。”

 

为了印证这一点，乔治在一边点头，“就是那儿，”他指着停车场对面墙上一个洞，旁边墙上全是油烟污渍，“猜他现在一定还在那里傻等呢！”

 

“总之帕西很安全。嘿，让我们帮你拿吧。”

 

“想得美。”亚瑟终于成功地打开了车门，没让手里东西掉下来。他在双胞胎的沉默里把东西藏好，锁上门，拍上他们的后脑勺，然后听到：

 

“这娃娃是恰琪吗？但我赌帕西会喜欢这套托尔金的。”

 

“封口费我们要五英镑。”

 

 

 

 

 

~

 

“哦。你说这个，”弗雷德耸耸肩，嘬了口牛奶，“你知道，因为罗尼和金妮没有零花钱，所以我们只能从爸爸那里坑点儿。诚信交易。我们履行了承诺，你看，我们不会把真的具体什么礼物告诉他们，我们会说得宽泛点，顺便让他们的期待值降到最低。这样他们真的收到礼物了就能还一样高兴。”

 

“好吧…不过我需要提醒你们，现在他们已经不会每个月前买东西了，他们打乱了买。你还记得去年那个娃娃么？”

 

“那个长得像鬼娃回魂里的？不是给金妮了吗。”

 

“没有，金妮拿到的是另外一个。这个给她她会哭的。前天是罗恩，这一轮除了你们已经结束了。”

 

“你是说——”

 

“期待值降到最低，老弟，我可什么都没说。”

**Author's Note:**

> 最后那个是比尔啦


End file.
